Ride a Cowboy
by Snape's-Mystic-Raven
Summary: Response to challenge by Labrat Love. AU. Nick/Greg. Sara drag's Greg to a Ranch to go riding. Cowboy!Nick...Yummy. Slight Gil/Sara undertones. No smut, sorry, just groping.


**Disclaimer: Me No Own. You No Sue.**

**In response to Ratty's Total Strangers Challenge! "Write a Nick and Greg fic slightly AU, our boys aren't CSI and have to be strangers meeting for the first time, Nick uses one of Greg's nicknames and it's got to be 1200-1500 words, the rest is up to you!"**

**A/N: It's just might be a little longer than 1500 words give or take. ;P**

oOo

"No way!" Greg Sanders backed away from the fence and started back towards his car, shaking his head vehemently.

"Greg come on they're just horses." One of his best friends, Sara Sidle, ran after him and grabbed his forearm, turning him to face her.

"Did you see how big they are?" He half-yelled as he gestured to the large animals currently strolling around the corral, "I'm not getting on one of those, not ever."

"Greg please you promised to help me feel better after my break up with that asshole Adam and I've always wanted to do this, it seems fun and look at how beautiful they are."

He sighed and cast a glance at the horses roaming and grumbled in annoyance at how right Sara was. They were big, but they were beautiful. He cast his eyes back to Sara's brown ones and sighed at the hopeful look there, "Fine."

He stumbled back when her arms wound around his neck and she hugged him fiercely. "Great!"

"Yeah great." he mumbled, as he was dragged back towards the pen.

Sara stepped up onto the bottom rung of the fence and smiled, as she watched two of the horses, a pair of tawny colored Appaloosa's, as they nuzzled each other. Greg watched them for a moment before glancing over at the other people who were there to ride. Two couples and a family with a seven year old boy stood along the fence watching the horses as well. Greg sighed and kicked a rock in his impatience.

"When do the trainers get here?"

Sara glanced at him and smiled, "They're coming just be patient. The woman up front said they had some complications with one of the mares and her foaling, don't worry they'll get here."

"The sooner I get this over...with...the..." Greg trailed off as his eyes feasted upon what must be Heaven on Earth.

Coming round the corner of the barn a tall, broad shoulder, broad chested man came waltzing out, a thousand watt smile on his face as he headed towards them.

Greg couldn't look away.

The man was wearing a pair of black cowboy boots with silver spurs clanking on the back of his heel as he walked. The blue jeans he wore were torn and faded and snug in all the right places._Yum_. The man's chest was next and it was spectacular. He was wearing a white button-up Western shirt with two bull head silhouette's on the front and arrows wound up from under them. The material of the shirt was also pretty snug as it stretched taut over the generous expanse of muscles the gods had obviously gifted the man with. The cowboy's face hit Greg's eyes next on the little check-out-the-hot-cowboy-road-trip they were apparently taking. Chocolate brown eyes framed by long dark lashes with laugh lines around the edges, a strong jaw and big smile, revealing perfect pearly whites. From under the black cowboy hat Greg could see that the man had brown shaggy hair with a softness added to it.

The cowboy smiled and took off his hat in greeting, "Howdy."

_Oh God._ Greg just about passed out when the strong Texan accent hit his ears.

"I'm Nick Stokes and I'll be teaching y'all how to ride today along with my buddy Gil. He'll be out in just a moment, so while we wait why don't we all introduce ourselves. Why don't you start ma'am?"

Greg wasn't even listening to any of the introductions since his mind was completely and utterly preoccupied with dirty, naked Texan thoughts.

"It's nice to meet you Sara and you kid?"

Greg didn't even hear the question but he felt the sharp jab in his side thanks to Sara, she smirked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"I..ugh...I...what was the question?" He stuttered.

A teasing smile worked it's way onto the Texan's mouth, "Name, do you have one?"

"Ugh, yeah my name's...ugh, it's..."

**_Name, shit, what was his name?!_**

"His name is Greg, sorry he's usually very smart you'll have to excuse him, this is obviously one of his denser moments."

"**Greg!** That's it, Greg, Greg Sanders." He shouted happily, gaining laughter from everyone in their group.

"Well Greg, Greg Sanders it's nice to meet you." A hand was outstretched in front of him and Greg stared at it dumbly. Sara sighed and grabbed Greg's hand thrusting it out and Nick grabbed it, shaking his hand up and down.

"Yay, he did it." Sara quipped and clapped at her friend. Greg's face turned red in embarrassment and when Nick turned his back Greg pinched her on the arm, hard.

She scowled at him and rubbed her arm, he stuck his tongue out at her and crossed his arms over his chest, pouting.

"Now children no fighting." One of the women stated as she wiggled her finger at the two, smiling all the while.

"She started it." Greg mumbled and Sara made sure no one was looking before she kicked his shin.

"Ouch." Greg hopped away and rubbed at the sore spot.

Greg glanced over and saw Nick's shoulders shaking with laughter, but no sound passed by the Texan's smiling lips.

"Stokes, I thought there was only one child signed up for today, not three." An older gentleman said as he walked to the group, presumably Gil.

"I was under that impression too Grissom but obviously there was a typo on the sheet Greta gave me."

Sara turned red and Greg glowered, sticking his tongue out at Nick this time as Gil turned to talk to one of the couples. Nick quirked an eyebrow and crossed his arms, smiling at the younger man.

"Alright, here's how this is gonna work ladies and gentleman and children," --he looked pointedly at Greg-- "we're gonna let you pick out your horse and teach you how to saddle up. Then we're gonna run through the basics and take you on the trail. We'll picnic at Stone Creek meadow then head on back. Everyone good with that?"

A collective 'yes' sounded through out the group.

"Good. Alright...Tyler, right," --Gil spoke to the only youngster in the group-- "why don't you and your parents come with me to pick out your horse, Nick will help the rest of you get started."

Nick went to each person and helped them individually before moving onto the next, only letting one person at a time come through the pen of horses. It was a good while before he finally got to Greg and Sara motioning them through the corral gate and telling them to take their pick. Sara quickly motioned to one of the Appaloosa's they had seen earlier. Nick helped her get a saddle on and introduced her to her mount, who was named Willow, and told her to talk soothingly and to pet the muzzle while he went and helped Greg.

"So which one caught your eye Greg?"

_**You.**_ Which is what he wanted to say but right now he seemed to lack his normal courage, so he gestured absently to one of the grey and white horses off to the side of the pen. Nick smiled and clapped a hand on Greg's shoulder, "Sorraia, nice choice."

Nick lead Greg over, picking up the last saddle on the way and introduced Greg to his obviously male mount, Greg noted with a look down below the horse's under-carriage.

"This is Bolt. Beauty isn't he."

Greg agreed, although he wasn't talking about the horse.

Nick ran through the motions, showing Greg how to place the blanket and hook the saddle and reins securely. When he was done the cowboy ran his hand down Bolt's nose and cooed gently to the creature.

Greg was almost (_almost, mind you_) jealous of the attention.

"Go on and touch him." Nick urged.

Greg slowly reached out and rubbed his palm gently down the soft nose of his horse. Bolt let out a neigh and moved his head against Greg's palm.

"Woah." Greg breathed.

"I know." Nick smiled and patted Bolt's neck gently, as he smiled at Greg.

Gil spoke up once again and explained basic safety to all the riders and what not to do. He explained how to mount up and demonstrated on his own horse, the other Appaloosa named Buzz. Sara quickly hopped up on her horse and so did most everyone else, Greg noted with a scowl, as he attempted to mount Bolt. It seemed he couldn't pull himself up and lift his leg at the same time, _go figure_, Greg thought.

On his third attempt everyone was holding back giggles and Gil cleared his throat impatiently.

Bolt wasn't appreciating it either and the next attempt the horse moved forward, probably wanting to find something better to do and unknowingly making Greg fall flat on his ass.

He picked himself up off the ground and rubbed at his butt, scowling at anyone who he heard laugh.

Nick had taken hold of Bolt's reins and looked like he was trying pretty damn hard not to laugh himself.

"Would you like some assistance?" The sex god asked and Greg's scowl deepened.

"I think you better Nick if we ever plan on getting out to Stone Creek today." Sara added helpfully.

_**Mental note: Never promise her anything again.**_

Greg marched over to his horse and took the reins from Nick, putting his right foot in the stirrup and grabbing the saddle he lifted himself up and quickly put his left leg over the saddle. Everyone clapped and a few people whistled in joy because now they could finally leave.

"Ha ha." The blonde added dryly.

Gil waited as Nick mounted his own horse and lead the group out towards the dusty trail, the path was lined with medium sized black rocks to keep any travelers aware enough not to head off it.

Gil headed up the front of the line with Tyler on his pony and placed between his parents following behind him, Sara was ahead of the two couples, leaving Greg in the back with Nick.

oOo

They rode on for a good hour, everyone talking happily about flowers or the wild life they had spotted. Greg was currently getting very interesting details about the road runner that had just run off into the bushes. Apparently Nick was a Sex-God-Cowboy who had a passion for bird-watching.

The two had fallen back from the group and Greg was glad because that meant he got the Texan all to himself for a bit.

They talked amicably, only throwing a few playful insults at each other here and there.

Once they passed over a hill they could see Stone Creek meadow and Greg fought back his frown when he realized they would have to stop, he kind of liked riding and it had absolutely nothing to do with the fact Nick was next to him.

What happened next Greg blamed solely on said Texan. If the damn man wasn't so cute and sexy when he talked Greg might have heard the rattle and hiss of the Rattlesnake that had slithered onto the path.

Bolt reared back and neighed loudly. The Rattler poised to strike, lunged for the horse's leg and then Bolt lived up to his name.

_"Ah!"_ Greg screamed, as he was whisked away by the large, scared animal.

"Shit!" Nick spurred his Mustang into action and raced off after Greg.

Gil stayed with the group and reassured Sara that her friend would be fine, Nick was a professional and knew how to handle these types of situations. He then led them down the remainder of the trail and right into the meadow.

oOo

Nick pushed his Mustang, Maverick, to the limit and caught up with Greg and Bolt in no time. In his fright, Greg had let go of the reins and had wound his arms securely around Bolt's neck, burying his head in the horses mane as he was carried off.

Maverick was now side to side with Bolt and Nick reached over with one hand, grasping the reins tightly, he slowed Maverick to a gallop and then eventually a trot and soon stopped both horses.

"Woah, good boy, that's it." Nick soothed as he jumped off his own horse and stepped up to comfort Bolt. "Greg?"

"Mddrni."

"What? Greg are you okay?" Nick asked worriedly.

Greg slowly lifted his head and eased his grip on Bolt's neck. "I'm not dead."

A slow relieved smile spread across the handsome face, "No, your not dead."

"Ah...good...great..." The younger man trailed off.

"Are you okay?"

"Physically? I think so."

"Just shaken up then."

"Yeah, shaken ups a better way to put it. I was going to say scared shit-less"  
Nick laughed and patted Bolt's nose, rubbing soothingly.

"Your horse is leaving." Greg pointed out over Nick's shoulder to the black Mustang that was casually walking around, grazing.

Nick whistled and the horse came trotting back over, bumping the Texan's head with his muzzle and almost knocking off his hat. "Hey man, don't mess with the hat."

Greg smiled tightly at the two and tried to get his heart beat back to normal.

"You sure you're okay G?"

"Actually I...I don't think I feel comfortable enough to ride back, that really scared me and..." Greg sighed and managed to slip off of Bolt without falling on his butt, "I don't think I can do it."

Nick nodded sympathetically and placed a hand on the young man's shoulder, squeezing gently. "You can ride back with me on Maverick, he won't mind."

"Really can he hold us both? I know I look small but--"

"Greg, it's fine, no worries alright?"

"Okay."

"Good. Now go ahead and get on first."

Greg cautiously walked up to the big black horse and easily got on the saddle this time. Nick handed him both sets of reins and jumped up behind Greg, pressing close to the young man's backside. Strong arms wound around Greg and grabbed Bolt's reins, hooking them to the saddle, then he took Maverick's reins and led the horse back the way they had come at a slower pace, so he wouldn't scare Greg.

Greg squirmed in the saddle and flushed because with every movement Nick's groin would rub up against his ass in a simulation that Greg wanted to become a reality. A warm hand gripped his waist suddenly and Greg squeaked.

"Don't squirm Greg."

All he could do was nod and didn't really know what to think when Nick never removed his hand from Greg's waist, not even when they came up on the group some minutes later.

"Every thing's okay Gil, I'm gonna take the horses over to the river and get them something to drink then we'll be back okay."

"Sure, Nick."

"Wait!" Sara called as she ran up to the two, "Greg you're okay right?"

"Yeah Sara, I'm good."

She smiled and let out a breath, she reached up and grabbed Greg's hand, then looked towards Nick, then back to Greg, "It's a good thing your knight in tight jeans came to your rescue." She winked at both men and headed back towards the group.

**_Mental note: Kill Sara._**

oOo

Greg was beyond mortified at what Sara had said and even more so when Nick didn't speak a word to him as they rode over to a small river and dismounted. Nick untied Bolt's reins and lead both animals to the river to drink. When they were done he then lead them over to a tree and wrapped the straps over a low hung branch, securing them from wandering off.

"Gonna let them rest a bit before we head back." Nick smiled as he began taking the saddles off both horses and rested them up against the tree. He then took one of the blankets and spread it out over the ground, under the shade the leafy tree provided.

Nick sat down and rested his elbows on his bent knees. "Gonna join me G?"

Greg shifted on his feet before shrugging and joining the other man in the shade.

They sat in silence, watching the water ripple and move, a faint breeze blew around them and somewhere of in the distance a bird was chirping. Greg sighed at the tranquility of it all and stretched his legs out, leaning back on his elbows, a smile plastered to his face. A sudden bout of playfulness had him reach up and snatch the Texan's hat right off his head, putting it on his own.

"Hey man don't touch the hat or..." The words died out as Nick turned, intent on retrieving his favorite hat when he was hit by desire at the picture Greg made.

He was utterly relaxed laying back on his elbows, goofy smile on his face, Nick's hat pushed back on his head to show hazel eyes dancing with mischief, Greg quirked an eyebrow up at the cowboy.

"Or what?" Greg taunted.

Nick had the damnedest time trying to come up with any coherent response to that and could only think in monosyllable words. Must kiss now.

So he did.

He twisted around and straddled the lithe man's hips, his hands placed themselves on either side of Greg's upper body and he leaned in taking possession of soft, willing lips. A sharp intake of breath was quickly followed by a loud moan of desire and Nick pressed into the younger man, biting gently at his bottom lip. Greg's lips parted on another moan and he smiled into the kiss as tongues meet and danced.

The make-out session was brief before Nick put one of his hands on Greg and cupped the blonde through his jeans, pressing hard. Greg broke away from the kiss and cried out, his head falling back and eyes drifting shut. Nick rubbed and squeezed Greg's erection through the denim, loving the little mewling sounds emitting from the younger man's mouth.

Leaning forward Nick ran his tongue up the arching throat and sucked on a spot just behind Greg's ear while his hand moved to unbutton and unzip the blonde's jeans. However before he could reach inside to find his prize, someone cleared their throat and Nick was pushed off of Greg and fell onto his back unceremoniously.

Gil Grissom stared down at them, arms crossed and smirked. "Boys, this isn't Brokeback Mountain and I would like to stay on schedule, if you don't mind."

Both men rushed to their feet, red faced and looking like teenagers that had just been caught looking at a porno magazine by their mother.

Gil turned and left, heading back to the others.

Greg quickly did up his pants and blushed when he noticed the pervy smile gracing the Texan's mouth, he smacked him in the arm.

Nick laughed and stole his hat back off of Greg's head, the thousand watt smile from before back in full force as he fixed up their horses.

The group smiled when the two wayward men came into sight and they all headed back up the trail. Sara riding next to Gil this time talking animatedly. The two men on Maverick rode back in relative silence, Nick's left arm was wrapped tight around Greg's waist this time and rubbing slightly over the blonde's side. Greg had a hard time not letting little moans of pleasure fall from his lips as the Texan's erection pressed up snugly against the seat of Greg's pants, rocking against him with every move.

Greg let a couple of gasps escape him as he felt Nick's mouth on the side of his neck, pressing gentle kisses down to his shoulder then back up. Greg placed his hand over Nick's hand that was currently running over his side and intertwined their fingers together. Greg cold feel Nick's smile against his necka as he continued to trail kisses along the soft flesh.

As ranch came into view and Nick stopped his ministrations on Greg's neck, whispering softly in his ear, "So you wanna go for a roll in the hay?"

Greg stilled. God Yes, Tex! Was what his mind screamed, however his mouth answered differently. "I don't think that's a good idea. I mean, I ah..."

"Okay." Nick said.

They came upon the corral and Nick dismounted, helping Greg off afterwards. Nick then went about helping others unsaddle their horses and one or two of the ladies, who insisted, dismount. Completely ignoring Greg.

Greg kicked a rock and walked quickly back to find Sara, who was leaning up against a post, her eyes watching Gil as he helped Tyler with his pony.

"Come on we're leaving. This was a dumb idea."

"What? Wait, I thought you were having fun!?"

"No I'm not."

"What happened?"

"I opened my big fat mouth."

"Greg?"

"Nothing, just leave it alone and let's go okay?"

Sara frowned and nodded. "Alright, give me a minute." She rushed off to where Gil was petting down his horse.

Greg scowled and crossed his arms, walking back to his car to wait for Sara. He leaned against the driver's side thinking.

He had so wanted to go to the back of the barn and play Farmer's Daughter and the Ranch hand with Nick, but he couldn't. Not when he realized that he didn't just want a one-off with a hot stranger, he wanted more and it had been so long since he felt like that with anyone.

"Hey G!"

Greg looked up and caught Nick running over to him, a desperate look on his face.

"Nick I'm--"

"No, Greg I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that, but sometimes my mouth just runs away with me you know. It's just I thought that that was what you wanted too and when you said no I felt so foolish and embarrassed because it's been so long, too long since I've ever felt like this about someone so fast and I couldn't stop the words from coming out of my mouth."

"Nick--"

"I'm so sorry and I don't want to rush you or anything. I just couldn't stop it because from the moment I saw you I wanted to throw you over my shoulder and run off somewhere secret to ravish you. I just--"

Greg's lips crashed onto Nick's, he wrapped his arms over the broad shoulders and around the Texan's neck. Nick growled and snapped his arms around Greg's waist, pulling the smaller man flush against him in need. When air became a necessity they pulled apart, foreheads rested against one another and their breathes mingled, as short gasps escaped each man.

"I feel the same about you and it scared me. So maybe we should just try and take this slow."

Nick smiled. "Alright, slow, I can do slow." --Nick winked suggestively and Greg blushed-- "So you wanna grab a bite to eat sometime?"

Greg laughed and leaned up to catch Nick's lips in another kiss. "You know it Cowboy."

Nick smiled and disentangled himself from Greg, then reached back into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out a pen. He grasped Greg's hand and turned it palm up, writing his number on the surface.

"Call me, okay."

Greg smiled and took the pen from Nick, writing his number on the elder's palm as well. "You too."

They fused together once again and Sara whistled when she arrived on the scene, putting a piece of paper into her pocket, presumably Gil's number.

"So then does this mean you two made up?"

Both men blushed.

"Sara wait in the car." A tooth-gaped smile met both men's eyes as Sara slid into the passenger's seat.

Nick reluctantly let go of Greg and opened the car door for the younger man. Greg shuffled his feet in a moment of uncertainty, "You will call right?"

Nick took his hat off his head and placed it on the younger man's, he tweaked Greg's nose and smiled into hazel eyes. "You can count on it Greg, Greg Sanders."

He kissed Greg once more before the smiling blonde got into his car, Nick shut the door and Greg rolled down the window.

The texan smiled and leaned down, kissing Greg once more before stepping back and watching as Greg started up his car and drove out of sight.

Gil walked up and stood beside the young Texan.

"You do realize he was still wearing your hat right?"

"Yeah."

"Your favorite hat, may I remind you."

"Yeah."

"So then I guess that means your serious about this one."

"Yeah."

"Can you say anything else?"

"Yeah."

"Can I borrow a hundred bucks?"

"Yeah..."

Gil smiled and walked away.

"Wait, what!?"

"Too late Stokes."

oOo

**A/N: Okay so this was my first attempt at a challenge and I really hope it was worth the read. Anyways, as always, Reviews wanted but not mandatory. :D**


End file.
